SpongeBob
'''SpongeBob And Friends in Minecraft '''is a spin off based off of SpongeBob SquarePants where all of Bikini Bottom gets teleported to Minecraft. The first episode aired on May 15, 2017. Rules for editing * Please ask before adding your name to the crew. * Title cards must use the SpongeBoy Me Bob font or Minecraft font. (Unless it's a crossover, then it can use the other show's font) EDIT 5/1/19: The Some Time Later font is now allowed. * Don't start or end a season without the creator's permission. * Airdates must be at least 7 days in between. (unless it's a marathon). * Backgrounds must use either a Minecraft or SpongeBob background. EDIT 5-1-19: Any background is now allowed, as long as it looks good and doesn't make the text hard to read. * Don't make unnecessary episode sequels. Synopsis All of Bikini Bottom hears about Minecraft and they decide to give it a try. They end up getting addicted to it. Their PCs get tired of them, and teleport them to Minecraft, where they must survive. Crew Current * RTheNoob74- Creator, Title Card Designer, Plot Creator, Executive Producer, Showrunner (Early Season 1, Season 2-Present) * FireMatch- Writer, Title Card Designer (Season 1-Present) * Koopsers Joopsers- Writer, Plot Creator, Title Card Designer (Season 1 - Present) Former * UmheyIguess - Writer, Title Card Designer (Mid Season 1) * MightyCameron269- Plot Creator, Title Card Designer, Showrunner (Mid Season 1) Episode List Pilot Pitch This was a test pilot that was pitched to Nickelodeon in January 2017, but they didn't accept it because SpongeBob was already in a show on the channel. It was released on DVD in 2018. Season 1 (2017-2018) Season 2 (2018-?) This is the first season to be in 1080p 16:9 aspect ratio. Season 3 (TBA) This season will be the start of the Nether Era. Trivia * RTheNoob74 left the show after getting blocked on his main account and 2 of his sockpuppet accounts, where MightyCameron269 took his place until he was blocked, after which RTheNoob came back for Season 2. * The show is set in an alternate universe where Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Adam, Mr. Shicowa, and Maja never left the show for Better Days. * In Canada and Europe, certain background music is replaced because of copyright issues. * Memes are sometimes referenced in episodes. One notable reference is Squidward becoming a dank meme dealer from episodes 19b to 26c. Gallery Spongebob Fanmade spin off.png|The show's first logo. (Pilot Pitch) Spongebobandfriendsinminecraftnewlogo.png|This logo appeared in a promo prior to the 1st episode's premiere. S&fimnewerlogo.png|The show's current logo. Reviews Post your reviews here. * A pretty good show tbh. I'm glad Maja and Adam are still in this series, even after the Jasbre fiasco. The title cards are great too. 8/10 - * The show has a pretty creative idea, but suffered a slight quality dip after RTheNoob got blocked. 8.69/10 - * I do think the concept is really basic and the title cards are just okay. Nothing mindblowing. 6/10 - EB The Original Master Episode Ideas Post your episode ideas in the comments. Hiring Positions Example: (insert position(s) here) - (username) Category:Spin-Offs Category:RTheNoob74 Category:2018 Category:2018 Spin-offs Category:List of Episodes Category:Episode Lists